


Yellow Card To My Heart

by Nananachos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dollface - Freeform, F/M, Jeonghan, M/M, Oneshot, Plot Twist, S.coups - Freeform, Soccer AU, jeongcheol - Freeform, seungcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nananachos/pseuds/Nananachos
Summary: Number 8 - Choi Seungcheol "The Brute"Number 4 - Yoon Jeonghan "Doll-face"Let the training begin.SOCCER AU / OneShot





	Yellow Card To My Heart

Jeonghan was exhausted from today's soccer practice. Seems to him that every muscle in his body was pleading for rest. A good massage could come in handy now, he thought. He was almost asleep when he remembered the term paper waiting to be finished. Prefessor Kim demands that it should be passed tomorrow without any excuses.

Damn that Seungcheol. Jeonghan lifelessly dragged his aching body towards his study table. He was mentally cursing their team captain, Choi Seungcheol, who was responsible for their soul-draining workout. "The Brute", as the team calls him behind his back, prepared a training routine tailor-made for spartans.

Jeonghan loves soccer but he is definitely not a blood-thirsty, six-packed warrior. In fact, he was this medium-sized boy with effeminate features. Girls from his university adored him for his delicate looks, the kind which would remind you of a deer.

Seungcheol, on the other hand, was a competitive leader. His sharp eyes complement his strength. He is in fact, really strong as no hint of exhaustion can be seen from him amidst the heavy training. As the team captain, he is in-charge of making sure that everyone in his team is fit and prepared for competition. But there are some times when he would go overboard and it could be too much for his teammates.

Jeonghan can feel the thick bags under his eyes the next day. He barely slept but he finished his term paper and was able to pass it on time. Thank God for caffeine. It's almost time for practice so he headed towards the locker room to change into his uniform. He bowed to greet his other teammates, who were mostly older than him. When he reached his locker, he was surprised to see Seungcheol standing there.

Jeonghan bowed down to greet his senior. Seungcheol smirked. "Feeling a bit tired, Doll-face?"

Jeonghan shook his head and removed his uniform from the metal locker. He took off his shoes and put on his studs. He could still see Seungcheol at the corner of his eye. When Jeonghan stood up to change into his uniform and immediately, Seungcheol went out of the locker room and into the field.

It was about thirty minutes of gruesome workout and an hour of practice game for the whole team. All of them were lying on the ground except for Seungcheol. He was staring at the camcorder the coach set up to record the game. 

"Everyone, hit the showers, except Number 4." Seungcheol called out.

Jeonghan flinched as he heard his number being called out. 

He approached Seungcheol who was still engrossed in the screen of the camcorder.

"Did I-"

"Look here." Seungcheol cut him off. Jeonghan's eyes were focused on the screen. "And here." Seungcheol pressed another clip. "And finally, here" They were all shots of Jeonghan.

"As I see it, you had three good openings to kick the ball to the goal. Yet, you never took the shot and pass it on to either Mingyu, Hansol or Chan." Seungcheol turned the camcorder off. "You're a good player, Jeonghan. But what you lack is confidence."

"I wasn't sure, Captain." Jeonghan replied. "I had to give it to the best kickers of the team."

"You ARE the best kicker of the team." Seungcheol tapped Jeonghan's shoulder. "You need to claim that, Doll-face."

Jeonghan's cheeks turned red. "Thanks... I guess." It was the first time he received compliment from Seungcheol.

"I'm going to train you more. You should come an hour earlier than everyone else. And you can come by my house on weekends. I practice my kicks on our yard." Seungcheol continued, "Only if you want to."

Jeonghan didn't know why but he agreed immediately to Seungcheol's offer. 

"But for now, I guess you need some sleep." Seungcheol smirked. "Off you go!" 

The next weeks, Seungcheol and Jeonghan trained together. Jeonghan learned new ways on how to effectively keep the ball away from an offense. He even learned a few tricks with the soccer ball. It seems like Seungcheol shared everything he knew to Jeonghan from Beckham-esque swerves up to cramp remedies. His speed greatly inreased, he became more agile and most of all, he never missed a good opening. Jeonghan came home dead tired most of the time but he never complained. He seems happy about training with Seungcheol.

It's a saturday and Jeonghan headed over to Seungcheol's for another routine. Seungcheol opened the door on Jeonghan's third knock. He gave Jeonghan a once-over. "Good thing you wore jeans." Seungcheol grinned. "Today, I am officially ending Seungcheol's Spartan Training!" He plopped both hands on Jeonghan's shoulder. "My disciple, I have taught you everything I know. Now, WE DINE IN HELL!!!"

Jeonghan chuckled at Seungcheol's corny '300' parody. He never knew 'The Brute' had this wacky side within him. 

"Let's go, Doll-face." Seungcheol flipped his car keys. "I'm craving for some dimsum."

Seungcheol took Jeonghan to a little Chinese restaurant. "My treat." Seungcheol grinned. Jeonghan turned red. He finds Seungcheol's quirky side fascinating. 

A huge plate of steamed buns, a platter of dimsum and noodle soup were brought to their table. Jeonghan observed how Seungcheol happily devoured quite a number of buns in a short time. He even ordered for another plate. 

"Eat up, Doll-face. We have a game tomorrow. I'll be looking forward to you winning us that trophy."

Jeonghan popped a whole dimsum into his mouth. "I'm quite nervous to be honest. It's my first game and I can't afford to mess this up."

"You won't." Seungcheol waved his steamed bun into Jeonghan's face.

\---

Jeonghan walked around the field. It was dark all around and the only source of light came from the scoreboards and a spotlight. A huge number 3 and 2 flashed in the screens. 

"The star player. Reminiscing his first win."

Jeonghan turned around and saw Seungcheol holding a soccer ball. 

"Here." He handed it to Jeonghan. "You can keep this."

Jeonghan smiled. "This feels good." He rolled the ball inbetween his hands. "I love winning already."

Seungcheol grinned revealing his perfect set of teeth. "Doll-face, you rascal!"

He pulled Jeonghan in for a hug. Jeonghan's eyes widened. He was surprised but he enclosed Seungcheol around his arms too. He never thought the beast captain of their team can turn into his best friend. "We're gonna win again next season. I know it!" Seungcheol exclaimed.

\---

He waved Seungcheol goodbye as they both headed out the stadium. 

'Jeonghan' went back to dorms. When 'he' opened the door, 'he' let out a huge sigh. 'He' took off 'his' shirt and stared at 'himself' in the mirror. 'He' removed the tight girdle wrapped around 'his' trunk and put on a loose shirt. 'Jeonghan' removed the fake sideburns. 'He' went inside the bathroom and washed 'his' face. "Hang in there, Hana... two more days and your brother's coming back."

Hana stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She remembers her twin brother's tired, sickly face at the hospital bed. He has been suffering from fatigue, sleeplessness and vomiting and is advised to rest for a month. His first collapse happened after the time Seungcheol showed him videoclips with a camcorder. 

Jeonghan had been so worried about his soccer training. It was something he never dared to mess up. He had no choice but to go home to his parents in the province. No one can take care of him while he stays in Seoul. He had to give up the team now.

The rest of the weeks, it was Hana who trained with Seungcheol. Jeonghan had no idea what his sister, who currently studies in another university in Seoul, did for him until he arrived at home and his sister called him, informing him of her plan.

"You're crazy, Hana! Go back to your university immediately!"

Hana refused at every compromise his brother made. She can't afford her brother losing scholarship over this matter and she's willing to risk.

"I won't get caught." She promised. "Hurry and get well. And come back."

Hana plopped in her (brother's) bed. She stared at the soccer ball which was placed above her drawers. She remembered Seungcheol's puffy cheeks and the first time he hugged her.

You can't fall for Seungcheol. You must not fall for Seungcheol. You shouldn't fall for Seungcheol.

Hana chanted in her brain until she finally dozed off.

 

 

 

END  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 10-11-14 
> 
> 4 years ago. Using another ship. 
> 
> Whaaaaaaaaaaah!!! This is like the most unoriginal plot ever! 
> 
> She's The Man?!
> 
> To The Beautiful You?!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry. NOT SORRY. 
> 
>  
> 
> WHOOHOOOOO


End file.
